Slifer the Sky Dragon (original)
|jpname = オシリスの天空竜 |jphira = オシリスのてんくうりゅう |phon = Oshirisu no Tenkūryū |trans = The Sky Dragon of Osiris |sinanimename = Silfer the Sky Dragon |belgië = slifer de lucht draak |image = SlifertheSkyDragonLC01-EN-UR-LE.jpg |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |atk = X000 |def = X000 |level = 10 |lore = The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. |japlore = に の 。 なる の に の を ね、その の りを らん。 |krlore = 천공에 천둥이 울리는 혼돈의 시기. 쇠사슬 속에 고대의 마도서를 하나로 묶으니, 그 힘은 무한의 한계를 자랑할지어다. |itlore = Il cielo si contorce e il tuono ruggisce, segnalando l'arrivo di questa creatura antica, e l'alba del vero potere. |ptlore = Os céus se contorcem e trovões rugem, sinalizando a chegada desta criatura antiga, e o alvorecer do verdadeiro poder. |splore = Los cielos serpentean y el trueno ruge, señalando la llegada de esta ancestral criatura, y el amanecer del verdadero poder. |jpmangalore = Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ 　ｔｈｅ 　ｏｐｐｏｎｅｎｔ 　ｓｕｍｍｏｎｓ ａ　ｃｒｅａｔｕｒｅ　 ｉｎｔｏ　 ｔｈｅ　 ｆｉｅｌｄ, 　ｔｈｅ 　ｐｏｉｎｔｓ 　ｏｆ　 ｔｈｅ 　ｐｌａｙｅｒ’ｓ 　ｃａｒｄ 　ｉｓ 　ｃｕｔ 　ｂｙ 　２０００ 　ｐｏｉｎｔｓ． Ｘ　 ｓｔａｎｄｓ 　ｆｏｒ 　ｔｈｅ 　ｎｕｍｂｅｒ 　ｏｆ　 ｔｈｅ 　ｐｌａｙｅｒ’ｓ 　ｃａｒｄｓ 　ｉｎ ｈａｎｄ． |animelore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. When your opponent Summons or Sets a monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, destroy the monster(s). |mangalore = Every time the opponent summons a monster onto the field the monster's ATK and DEF are cut by 2000 points. X stands for the number of cards in the player's hand. -Haven was here o.O |tsclore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |rodlore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |ntrlore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects that specifically designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons a monster its ATK is decreased by 2000. |gx03lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. When your opponent summons a monster decrease its ATK by 2000. If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. |gx04lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand × 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK or DEF of 2000 or less, destroy that monster. |tf04lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, destroy that monster. |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |archetype1 = Egyptian God Cards |stats1 = Variable ATK |stats2 = Variable DEF |stats3 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |stats4 = Your opponent's monsters lose DEF |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |en_sets = Legendary Collection - (LC01-EN002 - UR) |na_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga Promo (YMA-EN001 - ScR) |fr_sets = Legendary Collection - (LC01-FR002 - UR) |de_sets = Legendary Collection - (LC01-DE002 - UR) |it_sets = Legendary Collection - (LC01-IT002 - UR) |sp_sets = Legendary Collection - (LC01-SP002 - UR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 4 (G4-01 - UR) |ae_sets = Gameboy Worldwide Edition Promotional Cards (GBI-001 - SR/UR) |kr_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008: Promotional Cards (WC08-KR004 - UR) |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (13th July 2008) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 066/067/084/085/129/130/131/132/138/139/141/145/147/182/183/199/201/221/222/223/224 |anime_gx = 018/075/085/179/180 |anime_5d = 121 |anime_mov = Present |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 833 |tfknumber = 175 }}